Never Again
by kArlITaLUna
Summary: My entry for the "DIRTY TALKING EDWARD CONTEST." Edward learns that Bella doesn't want him to hold back. Details for the contest inside :D


**DIRTY TALKING EDWARD CONTEST**

**TITLE: "Never Again"**

**USERNAME: kARLITALUNA**

**CATEGORY: Geeky/ Human Edward**

**Edward's POV**

**STORY TYPE: All-Human**

**VISIT ISABEL0329's PROFILE FOR CONTEST DETAILS AND HOW TO ENTER.**

Author's note: So I read some really really cool fics about this contest and the past one: Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward. I wanted to try my hand at a smutty one-shot. Everyone knows I have to practice my smutty writing. Keep in mind that this story has not yet been accepted for entry I'm just submitting it up until this moment.

This one is dedicated to my new partner in crime:** XShear**, who always makes me smile when I'm bored at work :P! Seriously girly! You ROCK my world!!

Ps. This is my first un-bettaed fic so please be gentle but firm in your comments!! :D

--

* * *

I opened the door to our house and threw my keys in the newly designated table. Setting my backpack down I looked around for Bella, flicking the lights of hallway as I went by.

"Bella, love are you home?" I called out

"In here" came the voice of my angel somewhere from our bedroom.

As I walked through our apartment I noticed most of the boxes were unpacked and our apartment started to look more like a home. I smiled at that thought.

_A home with my Bella. _

Bella and I had been going out for almost three months now. Our friends teased us that we were moving at super-sonic speed but I didn't mind. I loved Bella and I wanted to spend every day with her. When she expressed an interest to move out of the dorms I quickly suggested we rented a place together. She was reluctant at first but after some convincing she agreed.

We met at last semester's calculus class. Bella had struggled all semester with the class; I knew it because I had become her personal stalker/tutor. Last January when she walked into the classroom it was like my world had shifted and gravity pulled me to her.

I spent most of the class periods memorizing her features. The way her beautiful face scrunched up when she didn't understand a problem or how her brown eyes sparkled when she was able to decipher a complicated problem.

I memorized every detail of her, fantasized about her soft plump lips and found myself imagining what it would be like to feel her underneath me._ My_ favorite part was when she would bite her lip in concentration; that simple act would drive me crazy with longing. I imagined her biting my lip as I touched her body.

I spent my class periods looking at her, and most of my nights dreaming about kissing her entire body while she moaned my name over and over again. To say I was attracted to her would be a serious understatement.

But I never thought she would ever go for someone like me. I was the typical nerdy student who heard weird indie style music no-one knew about; who always got exited whenever comicon was near; and who could spend hours upon hours hooked up to the monitor screen playing the latest version of Dungeon Masters. I had never questioned my lifestyle, however when I met Bella I found myself longing to be the typical college jock that a beautiful girl like her would always go for.

I resigned myself to only fantasize about her; and actually deluded myself into thinking she couldn't been as interesting as I made her on my mind. It wasn't till the midterms came and the professor assigned tutors to the students who were struggling that I really had a chance to get to know her.

Bella and I ended up being partners. Oh, how wrong I was to think that she would be another air-head pretty girl. If not for her struggle with calculus she was certainly one of the smartest girls I had ever known.

We spend some tutoring sessions after class time, mostly Bella's idea. She would suggest a place to meet and I would always agree; not wanting to waste any time she could give me. To my surprise and contentment we did not just study, we also spend our "study sessions" talking about common interests, families and everything we could think of.

I never regretted missing out on evenings filled with video games and late hours at in the internet forums when I spend that time with Bella. It even surprised me to find out she had a geeky side to her as well in the form of classic literature. Needless to say, the fact that this perfect angel resembled-even in the smallest of ways- to a nerd like me was a happy surprise; I found myself falling in love with her.

I craved every single moment I could spend with her, and dreaded the moment she realized she had learned enough from me to pass the class. Thankfully that moment never came, our time together only seemed to increase after she understood the basic concepts of math. The only difference was that now instead of going over textbooks and formulas, Bella invited me to more personal meetings.

Looking back I know it was stupid not to realize what my angel wanted from me. But in my defense I never thought it would be possible for a girl like her to fall for a geek like me. It wasn't till finals week that she got fed up and confronted me about it.

--

We were sitting side by side in one of the study rooms in the library, she was so close that I could smell her strawberry shampoo. I was concentrating very hard on the problem so my eyes wouldn't wander to the way her deep blue blouse hugged her chest to the amazing line of her cleavage.

She looked stunningly beautiful that day, more so than every other day they met. Her hair was curled and it flowed past her shoulders to the middle of her back; her blue blouse hugged her perfectly and the white flowing skirt made her look more feminine that the jeans and sweatpants she preferred everyday. She was even wearing the lightest hint of makeup.

When I first saw her that evening I imagined she must have scheduled a date afterwards. Surely with one of the athletic guys that were always following her.

"Wow Bella, you look beautiful today. Hot date?" I asked in the friendliest tone possible but I was sure my voice was very tight.

Bella just smiled at me. "A girl can only hope." She said winking at me before setting her stuff into the table.

_Odd. What is that supposed to mean?_

Shrugging I started listing the problems that we would do. After two hours, Bella had moved from the safe distance of two chairs away from mine to practically sitting on my lap while I explained the rules of trigonometric integrals.

"So you convert this sine over cosine to tangent and then you check the identities... and there is your answer." I said looking at her.

My heart stopped when I realized how close she was.

"Oh, thanks Edward! I really don't know how I would've survived this class without you" she whispered leaning in closer. She was so close that I could see the light freckles she had on her cheeks, and the way they disappeared as she blushed.

She was looking at my lips. I knew what was going to happen, and I wanted it to happen so badly. I wanted to kiss her passionately, and never be separated from those gorgeous plump lips.

_Kiss her! Fuck it Edward and kiss her! _

My mind screamed to close the gap between us, but at the last moment I panicked. I purposely dropped my pencil and quickly stepped back from her lips to retrieve it.

_Your a big pussy you know that?! Here you have the girl of you dreams begging you to kiss her and what do you do? You chicken out! _

_You are a disgrace!_

When I sat back up I noticed Bella had separated her chair from mine, and her now beet-red face was staring at the textbook.

_See asshole! Now you've embarrassed her, now she'll probably never want to see you again. _

_Apologize to her before she decides to never speak to you again! _

"Bella... I" nothing could've prepared me for her next words.

"Damn it Edward! Don't you like me just a little? Her eyes blazed with what I would later recognize as fury. Her cheeks were still blushed.

"Uh- I-"

_Sentences! make sentences! tell her how fucking obsessed you are with her. _

"Bella I-"

But no words came out. I was looking at her with wide eyes not really knowing what to say much less what to do when I saw my angel's pained expression. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, when she opened them again I could see tears in them. The pain I felt when I saw her almost crying was unbearable.

"I see. I'm sorry Edward, I shouldn't have assumed-" she didn't finish the sentence.

Suddenly she was gathering all her things and heading straight for the door. Thankfully Bella was never one for balance, just as she was about to pass me she tripped over her own feet and before she fell I caught her.

She looked up at me and then I couldn't stop myself; the words I couldn't seem to grasp a few seconds ago made their way to the forefront of my mind.

"I love you Bella."

Bella looked at me wide-eyed for a full second before dropping her things and launching herself at me.

--

Our first kiss was everything and more of what I had fantasized. Her lips fit perfectly into mine as they moved together, she tasted as sweet as I always imagined and it was pure ecstasy feeling her tongue brush against mine. I had only been with two girls before Bella, one was my prom date and the other a drunken sorority girl I had stumbled on a frat-party I had once sneaked myself into.

None of those times ever held a candle to my first kiss with Bella. A month after our first kiss we made love for the first time; and it was the single best experience of my life. Granted, loosing my virginity at prom was nothing short of embarrassing; and the short encounter with the sorority girl had been awkward and mechanical.

Being with Bella was completely different, it was an almost a religious experience to feel myself inside her. I never feel prouder of myself as I do when I hear her moan my name in ecstasy and feel her _come _under me.

I spent most of my time holding back from doing what my mind craves for, in fear of pushing her away. Even so, sex with Bella is something I wouldn't trade for anything in this world.

_Fuck, just remembering the way she feels when she milks my cock drives me over the edge. _

The memories of all our times together were making my dick strain in my pants. I quickly sprinted towards our bedroom, from where I had heard her.

I froze as I stepped into the room. Everything in here was already in its place, a new development since this morning when the room had been scattered with boxes. But this wasn't what surprised me.

The bedroom was lit by candles; they were all over the various surfaces of the furniture. I was amazed at her handiwork, but disappointed when I looked around the room and couldn't find her.

"Bella, where are you?"

"I'm almost ready, I'll be out there in a sec." she called out from the master bathroom.

I decided to sit on the bed and wait for her to come out. I was a little afraid I had missed some sort of anniversary or important date. I scanned my mind for anything that would hint what all this was about.

_Today is nothing special right? We just celebrated our third month anniversary 2 weeks ago. Bella's birthday is in September, mine was last month..._

I was so engrossed in my own thoughts that I didn't hear Bella open the bathroom door. It wasn't till she cleared her throat that I looked up to see her.

_Oh sweet Jesus... _

I sat there speechless as I watched the woman of my dreams saunter through the door wearing the most scandalous thing I have even seen on her. Her breasts were covered by a black lace almost see through bra with tiny matching lacy boy shorts. She was wearing a very short satin robe that flowed behind her as she swayed her hips towards me. Her legs looked longer than ever, courtesy of the highest heels I had ever seen on her.

_Fuck she looks... fucking amazing.._

My mouth was hanging open when she stopped a few feet away from me sporting the most taunting smile I've even seen on her. She was dazzling.

I took a moment to ogle her once more. The robe was completely open revealing her chest and flat stomach. Her hair was down and disheveled in the sexiest way possible, her eyes bore into mine with an intensity and determination I couldn't quite place. Before I knew it I was standing in front of her leaning down to kiss her when my angel stopped me with her delicate hands.

_What? Is she trying to kill me?_

She must have seen my confused expression because she decided to explain what was going on in her head.

"Today we're going to do something different love." She started slightly pushing and sitting me on the bed I had abandoned earlier in my attempt to get near her.

"Different?" my traitorous voice cracked like an over-eager teenager as she sat me down on the edge of the bed.

I tried to pay attention to her next words but failed as I discovered this new position left me at the same level as her perfect breasts.

_I want to taste her. _

Without much thought of the consequences I circled my arms around her tiny waist and pulled her to me. I felt her gasp as I started licking and sucking the contours of the lace bra, keeping her close I ran my nose over her erect peaks and breathed in deeply.

_She smells wonderful. Like freesias, and strawberries and so incredibly Bella._

I couldn't stop myself. I released her waist, running my hands from her hips to the inside of her robe tracing the outline of her panties. She shuddered under my touch.

I smiled; growing more confident of my actions I started to pull the lazy object down when I felt her hands stop me. I looked up afraid that I might have overstepped some sort of boundary.

_Oh shit! Good job Edward you just ruined it! Apologize now! Fix it_

She looked down panting and it was incredibly distracting to see her heaving breasts as she tried to compose herself. Her half lidded eyes made me want to jump up and kiss her, but me gentlemanly side won out and I released her hips, pressing my hands firmly on my sides I started to apologize.

"Bella I'm sorry I did-" I started but Bella silenced me with her fingers.

"No Edward, this is what we're working on tonight" She whispered her eyes softening.

"Edward, I know that you feel like you need to hold back. Why you feel this? I don't know. But I know it has got to stop. I love you and I want to please you." She blushed for a moment looking down at her fidgeting hands.

I was confused. Did my angel really think she wasn't pleasing me? Wasn't the painfully obvious bulge in my pants proof enough of the effect she had on me?

"Bella I don't think-" I started but Bella shut me up once more this time with her whole hand over my mouth.

"Please Edward hear me out. I want all of you." she pleaded. Her brown orbs connected with my green eyes.

I nodded and she continued.

"Tonight I want you to tell me exactly what's going on in your head. I want you to tell me exactly what you want me to do; and I'm not telling you to ask for permission just tell me everything you want to do to me before you do it, okay?" Her face was still flushed as she said the words but there was an odd determination on her tone that told me it wouldn't be good to disagree.

_Can I really tell her all the things I want to do? I'll scare her.._

_But she wants it._

_But she doesn't know what goes on in your perverted mind!_

_Maybe she's just as perverted as you_

_Pff. I don't think that's possible._

_Just try it._

I settled for nodding once again afraid my voice would embarrass me. I stood up, allowing her to rest her hands on my shoulders I raced my hands to cup her face. Even with her heels I still had to lean down to kiss her.

The kiss was started of small and gentle quickly escalating to something feral and passionate. I brushed my lips against hers relishing on the softness of her skin, she bit my lip gently but with enough force for a growl to escape my lips. I licked her top lip and smiled in satisfaction when she moaned and allowed me entrance to her mouth.

My hands had been roaming all over her back getting tangled up with her robe. My need to feel her naked skin make me push the robe down. It was with this action that Bella stepped back and eyed me with a wicked smile that made my dick twitch in excitement.

"The only rule is, you don't do anything without saying it first. Come on Edward, you need to improve your communication skills." she smirked at me.

_Holy shit, she wants me to talk dirty! _

She raised one hand and made a gesture with her index finger for me to come down. Leaning my head down so my ear was near her mouth I was momentarily distracted by her fabulous cleavage.

Using her other hand Bella lightly grasped the back of my hair and whispered. "So love, how do you want it?"

She tested my self control when she bit my earlobe sending a pleasant shiver all the way to my cock. As if to tempt me even more she kissed her way down from my ear to my neck. She released my hair and moved her hands to the buttons of my shirt. Her kisses kept going down my neck through my chest. I found myself whimpering in the most embarrassing way keeping my hands tightly clenched on my sides trying to refrain myself from grabbing her and tackling her into the bed.

_Control Edward, you can do this. _

_Shit that feels amazing. _

_No Damn it! Control yourself before you do something she'll regret. _

She must have sensed my anxiety.

"What no ideas? Well then let me start." she said into my chest. She had somehow managed to take my shirt off without me noticing.

Very slowly she continued tracing wet kisses down my chest, and before I realized it she was kneeling in front of me trailing her hands through my abs- something I had been working on since meeting Bella- her hands stopped at the button of my jeans.

_Oh God..._

"Bella I-" Before I could protest she had unbuttoned the jeans and I watched mesmerized as she yanked them down forcefully.

She stared at the tent that was now in front of her. I knew I should be embarrassed; but nothing was more of a turn on that seeing my Bella kneeling in front of me looking at my cock. As I was about to say something Bella once again surprised me by grasping me on top of my boxers and slowly trailing my length up and down with her fingers.

I threw my head up in ecstasy. It was pure agony and pleasure to feel her go tortuously slow on my clothed member, I wanted to feel her completely.

_God I want her to do so much._

"Still no ideas Edward? There's really nothing you want me do to?" she taunted looking up at me with her innocent doe eyes. However she never stopped her ministrations.

_Just tell her!_

Panting I tried to be as proper as I could."Bella could you touch me please?"

She grinned triumphantly but I knew she wanted more. Nonetheless she complied pushing my boxers down and grasping my cock with more pressure than before.

"Like this Edward?" she asked with feigned innocence, as she pumped me with a little more force every time.

_Oh yes just like that baby. _

_"_Yee-ss" I whimpered.

"Are you sure Edward?"

I looked down at her trying to communicate with my eyes that I didn't want her to stop. Words were trapped in my mind; the gentleman side in me was keeping them hostage. Bella slowed her movements when I didn't respond. Sensing that I needed more encouragement Bella pushed me even more.

"Edward, would you like me to taste you?" her sultry voice asked me.

The moment she uttered those words, all the fantasizes I ever had on Bella going down on me appeared instantly in my mind. And just like that my resolve to act like a gentleman crumbled, and the only thing I could think of was feeling her hot mouth sucking and licking me.

Holding on to the last bit of my resistance I pursed my lips nodding pleadingly at her.

"I've never done this before Edward. You'll have to tell me how." As if to prove her point. The movements of her hand slowed down even more and she started trailing soft kisses on the tip of my cock.

Feeling Bella doing that was almost enough to make me come; but the promise of her hot mouth made me hold on to at least that part of my control.

"Lick me Bella." my voice came out rough and demanding. If I wasn't so enthralled by the goddess in front of me I was sure I would be embarrassed.

She did as I instructed and licked from the base of my member to the tip. My head was thrown back and I felt my body shiver in pleasure. Without instruction Bella lightly sucked the tip of my cock and my knees almost gave out.

"Sit down" she ordered when her mouth released me.

Without a second thought I pulled her up and stepped out of the pool of clothing. She pushed my shoulders down till I sat down on the edge of the bed. She lowered herself very slowly never breaking eye contact, stepping in between my legs Bella leaned down to press her lips on the head of my throbbing member.

"Where was I?" She asked into my skin. Her breath was white-hot torture.

"You were sucking me." I growled impatiently.

"Oh" she responded once again taking me into her mouth, licking and sucking at her leisure.

"Fuck.. Bella..." My whole body had lost control. Before I knew it my hands were tangled up in her gorgeous hair, lightly moving her up and down. She let my hands guide her moaning ever time she felt me twitch under her.

"Bella... that feels amazing... me in your mouth... fuck..."

Her response was to twirl her tongue around the head every time she moved up. Those moments almost send me over the edge, my orgasm was not far if she continued pleasuring me with her tongue. I wanted to be selfish and let her suck me until I came but I also wanted to see how far she would let me go.

Bella was as attuned with my body as I was; knowing I was close to the edge she started sucking me faster. It was with tremendous willpower I released her hair and pushed her shoulders back.

Her mouth released me with a soft pop and we both groaned at the loss of contact. I was breathing heavily, and I watched with amazement when Bella pouted her lips and silently asked me why I stopped.

"Not yet love, the is so much more that I want to do with you before I'm done." my voice was stuck at that hoarse tone but Bella seamed to like it.

Without asking for more permission I scooped her up in my arms and practically threw her on the bed. She shrieked and giggled at my sudden display. But the light atmosphere soon disappeared as I climbed on top of her, my eyes roaming all over her gorgeous body.

Passion thickened the air around us.

I settled in between her legs and I brushed my hips to hers, she arched her back meeting my movements. I kissed my way up from her shoulders to her neck and then rehearsed her touches when I gently bit her earlobe. The moan that escaped her lips only encouraged me more.

"I'm going to kiss every inch of your body till you beg me to make you _come_." I whispered into her ear.

Her breathing picked up considerably and I couldn't help but smirk into her neck. I trailed light kisses all over her neck and licked the soft spot just below her jaw. Her hands were once again tangled into my hair pulling him down to her breasts. I gladly followed, reaching behind her and unclasping her bra I quickly released her heaving bust from its lacy confines taking a moment to admire the light creamy skin and the swollen pink tips.

"So fucking sexy" I growled my thoughts before leaning down to lick her nipple while my right hand palmed her other breast, lightly pinching her other nipple. I alternated between them animated by Bella's incoherent moans.

"You like that, angel? I asked moving down to kiss her firm belly.

"Oh Edward... please don't stop" she whispered desperately at me.

"No Bella, I'm not finished yet."

My hands left her breasts and trailed down to remove her panties. My mouth was still trailing kisses on her hips when I traced the inside of her thighs, I didn't stop until I got to her center.

"Fuck Bella, you're already dripping wet for me."

My fingers moved lazily on her outer lips before dipping inside of her hot center and pushing one finger in and out of her.

"Edward!"

"Bella I want to taste you, I want to lick your wet cunt." I paused looking up to see her reaction, she just thrashed around a little more urging my hands.

"Would you let me lick your pussy Bella?" Our eyes locked for a moment.

"Yeesss, please Edward. I want to feel your tongue on me." she moaned throwing her head back once more when I added one more finger.

"As you wish my love."

I pulled my fingers out of her, moving down so my elbows settled on the bed and my head was between her legs. My cock twitched at the sight of her wet entrance, but I ignored it. I was completely mesmerized by the view. I lifted her legs to rest them over my shoulders and moved in closer to taste her.

Her scent was incredible. Far down the sexiest thing I have ever encountered, that was till I tasted her sweet juices. My tongue licked in between her folds from her entrance to her clit. Bella's hip moved searching for the contact; and I used my one of my hands to steady her.

This was new for both of us. We had never tried oral sex before and it was becoming my new favorite experience of all.

_She's amazing; I will never get enough of her. _

Flicking my tongue over her clit several times I brought my free hand to her center once more. Pushing two fingers in her entrance I lapped Bella's juices as I pumped into her.

"Edward.. fuck... that feels... don't stttoooppp"

As in tune as Bella was with my body I was just as in sync with hers. I stopped just before she feel of the edge. She groaned in protest but didn't say more as I kissed my way up her body. When I was on top of her once more, I trailed my coated fingers over her sensitive nipples and Bella closed her eyes in pleasure.

"You taste so fucking delicious.I might want to eat you every day."

I lifted my fingers to my mouth, wanting her to see me lick them. However Bella had other ideas, before I could lick them Bella pulled herself up and licked my fingers with abandon, licking them from the base to the end.

_Holy shit... that was the sexiest thing ... _

When she released my fingers with a light pop, she licked her lips smacking them.

"You taste better." she murmured.

_I will forever thank whichever sex God is out there for not letting me come and make a fool of myself. _

Forgetting anything else but my need for her. I attacked Bella's lips with fervor, our tongues fighting dominance. I wasn't sure who was going to win. I only wanted to be inside her and at that moment I didn't care what it took to get there.

Thankfully, Bella spoke first.

"Please Edward, I wanna feel you. I want you to _fuck me!"_

Growling I disentangled our limbs and knelt in front of her. Bella seemed confused for a moment at the loss of contact.

"Turn around, with your hands and knees on the bed." I ordered, praying I didn't scare her.

She wasn't scared. _Thank God!_

She quickly obeyed turning over and getting in all fours.

"Spread your legs so I can see you."

To prove my point I cupped her center and brushed her clit with my thumb. Moaning she spread her legs wider and I positioned myself behind her.

"I'm going to fuck you 'till you scream my name Bella."

"Yes Edward, Fuck ME!" she whispered.

I held her her hips in place with my hands. And entered her with one fluid movement.

I moaned at the feeling, the incredible sensation of having my her wrapped around myself. There was nothing in this world compared to this pleasure.

I started moving in and out of her. Quickly finding our rhythm, Bella met my thrusts backing into my cock every time. Every single movement marked by her moans and my grunts.

"Edward.."

Hearing my name through her voice almost brought me over the edge and I wanted her to know exactly what she did to me. In the throes of passion I forgot about being gentle and I grasped Bella's hair and forcefully pulled her up. I bended my knees slightly so that she was inclined almost sitting on my lap. She didn't seem to mind the brunt force, if anything it made her pump into my cock with more vigor, she moved her hands over mine.

I released her hair and moved down from her neck to briefly cup her breasts and settle at her waist, helping her move. I met her thrusts with equal ardency.

"God, Bella you feel amazing... so tight... so wet... so fucking good."

"Ahh Edward... Harder."

I pushed her shoulders down once more. She caught herself hands down on the bed. I levered my thrusts pushing her hips to mine. I was sure I wasn't going to last much longer it was way to much pleasure.

"Touch yourself for me love, _come _with me."

Bella arched her back giving me the perfect angle. She lowered her face into the bed and moved a hand to rub her clit. Her muffled moans were still audible enough to keep me going.

Moving her head to the side she gasped. "Edward I'm close... so closee... pleeasse don't stop."

Grunting I could find no response but to push harder into her. My cock slipped in and out with ease thanks to the glorious wetness of her arousal.

"Bella I can't-"

"Edward!" she screamed into the bed.

Before I could form another sentence I felt her muscles clench around me, and I lost it. I swear the spasms that made my body quiver with pleasure were the most intense I had ever felt.

_Oh Dear God... that was amazing. _

My release had made my entire body feel like Jell-O. When I realized it I was on top of Bella and she was gasping just as hard as I was I quickly rolled over, sparing her from my weight.

Settling on my side I brushed a few locks away from her face. She smiled at me, and I was reminded of how beautiful she looked after she had an orgasm. Her cheeks would have a permanent blush for the next five minutes and her eyes would sparkle till she fell asleep.

I was once again very proud of myself. But more than anything; I was aware of how much in love with her I was. I felt myself wanting to show her that love, to get that look on her every single day.

"Thank you." Her sweet voice whispered.

I laughed out loud for her silliness. Taking her in my arms once more I pulled her closer so I could feel her naked breasts pressed against my chest. I shifted and moved the covers over us.

"Silly Bella, I'm the one who has to thank you! That was..." I couldn't find words to describe what had just happened.

"...Amazing? Earth Shattering?" she suggested.

"...Mind Blowing could apply as well." I said lightly kissing her lips.

I could feel her smile against me.

"You've been holding out on me." she pouted looking into my eyes. "Never again."

I shook my head. "Never again." I agreed.

I closed my eyes and settled into the the bed. My angel couldn't be more amazing; she accepted me for what I was, with my geekyness and shyness. She wanted every part of me, even the parts I was afraid to show her. I knew then that I would never stop adoring Bella, and I would spend the rest of my life proving my love to her.

"Bella..."

"Umhm" her eyes were closed.

"I love you." I whispered.

Bella smiled and without opening her eyes she leaned over to kiss my lips one last time before going to sleep.

"I love you too angel." she responded before drifting off.

--

* * *

Okay so what do cha think?? If you liked it, hated it, or just want to comment on my hideous grammar skills. Please leave a review!!

Ohh and don't forget to check out my other stories wink wink

I

I

I

V


End file.
